An article of footwear, such as a shoe, may be manufactured by bonding a sole assembly to a shoe upper. The process of applying the bonding agent, such as an adhesive, to the shoe upper is a manual process that may include temporarily combining the sole and the upper so that a laborer can visually identify the portions of the upper that will be covered by the sole when permanently bonded. The laborer may then remove the sole and carefully apply the bonding agent to the upper while ensuring to not extend the application of the bonding agent into the portions of the upper that will be visible following the application of the sole. The bonding agent may stain or otherwise aesthetically interfere with the finished shoe if the bonding agent is exposed after assembly. However, the laborer must also ensure the bonding agent is applied to a sufficient portion of the upper to ensure effective bonding to the edge of the sole. Therefore, the bonding of a sole with an upper is a manual process that requires care during execution.